


Life, Love and Everything in Between

by bottomchanyeol, kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Life is dull. Life is always dull. Until Baekhyun came to prove him wrong.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Life, Love and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ‘relief’ fic after the rollercoaster that’s happened in my life in the past few months, I’d like to call this fic as my… “I can finally breathe” work. I hope you guys enjoy this piece, especially the prompter. Thank you for this prompt! I would also like to express my never-ending gratitude to the mods for their kindness and patience. Thank you so much for having me on this fest!

 

 

Chanyeol lets out a relieved sigh as he found himself standing at the gateway leading to the village he grew up in. His heart was pounding, feeling all sorts of things as he sees everything exactly the same way he left it. It was winter time when he arrived, everyone was donning comfortable clothing, most people burying themselves with the scarves wrapped around their necks. Children were playing, and running around in the snow while others screamed and shouted in glee.

 

It brought a smile upon the Omega’s face, knowing that things were as lively as he remembers it to be.

 

At the crunch of the snow underneath his feet, the Omega turned around to finally face the older male who’d been his companion throughout the drive. Mr Choi, a Beta whom he’s been under the care of when he was but a young child; he still stands as proud as ever, his posture straight and his expression soft, as though familial whenever he faced Chanyeol.  


It has been a while since Chanyeol was able to properly look at the ageing man; he’s someone who Chanyeol held very dear, the very first person who’s earned Chanyeol’s respect. Mr Choi was the family-figure that he’s always yearned for.

 

With the last of the Omega’s luggage finally being put in place by his side, the Beta looked up, their gaze meeting for the first time. It brings warmth in Chanyeol’s heart to know that Mr Choi had always been watching over him as he grew up.

 

“Is here alright?” The older man asks, taking a step back. Chanyeol smiles a little as he scanned the male from head to toe. Still in tip-top shape.

 

“Yes. Here is perfect.” He responds.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll be taking my leave, Chanyeol.” The male says as he reached out to the Omega. Chanyeol automatically held the older man’s hand and gripped on it. He didn’t know what to say yet, really. And maybe it wasn’t the right time to say it yet. _Thank you_. Chanyeol wanted to show him how far along he’s gone since the last time Mr Choi dropped him off like this.

 

Nodding, Chanyeol met the man’s gaze and softly bid him good bye. “Take care, Mr Choi.”

 

Like that, Mr Choi had gone.

 

Back to the city, 2 nights away from the place he’s long called home.

 

 

 

It’s the Southern Territory, where winter is longer and people aren’t as well-off as they are in the North. It’s amazing how the difference is much evident when one compares the two. Having grown up in the South, yet still being able to recall what it was like in the North… Chanyeol could say that he’s had a taste of what people are like back there. And if someone would ask where he preferred, he’d surely have an answer ready.

 

Maybe in the past Chanyeol yearned to be with the family who threw him aside. Maybe he hated them to the core, for having let go of him just like that… But thinking back on it now that he’s much older, much wiser and has been able to experience the beauty of life without the boundaries of being an Alpha, Beta or Omega- he’s just glad that they decided not to keep him.

 

Because if not for the choice that they made, maybe he wouldn’t be as happy as he is now.

 

 

 

A silent road, a peaceful village. Chanyeol lets out a relieved breath as sets his sight on all of it once more.

 

It had been some time since he was home, and thinking how he's made it all on his own amazes him. He was so _so_ weak before, but because he knew that he had this place to return to, Chanyeol bravely faced his fears head on.

 

The walk home only took a while. In that cold weather, as the air brushed against his face- as the serenity of it all embraced him, the young Omega felt all of the sorts.

 

He was sad, maybe because he's delayed coming home a few times; he wanted to tell his lover that he was sorry, but always, he was met with understanding and assurance that it was okay to take his time.

 

He was furious; furious at himself because he let fear consume him more than a few times. Chanyeol had tossed and turned beside worry that things could go wrong, that his fears would swallow him up before he could conquer them- but his most precious person was always there to lend an ear, despite being so far away from each other- he was the one person that heard him out and remind him that his feelings were valid.

 

Chanyeol has had very few good things happen to him as a teen, but ever since he let Baekhyun into his life, it was like Christmas every waking morning.

 

Everything was a gift- a present that waited for him. Everything that Baekhyun had been to him was a memory Chanyeol would find himself cherishing over and over again.

 

 

The Omega was overcome with emotions as he thought, with every step he took, he felt his feelings heighten. He made his way home, with a heart filled with love awaiting to reveal itself. He made his way home, excited to be reunited with his Alpha.

 

It was exactly the same he'd left it. Maybe much better than before- he couldn't really tell anymore because his heart felt like it was going to explode. He wanted so much to drop everything and dash through the door, but he hadn't told Baekhyun that he was finally returning that day.

 

His heart pounded, every fiber of his being tingled- as though it was the first kiss, the first time they held hands together. All those feelings came and made themselves known, that Chanyeol, upon standing there in front of the door, found himself stopping. And just breathing it all in. He's here. _Finally_ here. Beyond this door, Chanyeol's happy ever after waited.

 

The Omega made to reach for the door but he's beaten to it.

 

And there he was.

 

Byun Baekhyun, with his messy chocolate-brown hair and eyes wide, obviously taken by surprise. His expression is more enough to make Chanyeol topple back with a laughter; the older male stood just staring at the taller. Baekhyun's lips moved, but no words came out. Chanyeol smiled at this, feeling heat on his cheeks for the first time in a while.

 

"Hey," he tried, but he knew that his own voice was trembling.

 

It wasn't because of the weather, neither was it because of the snowfall.

 

As the both of them reached for the other, Chanyeol let go of everything he had in his arms and allowed the Alpha to scoop him into a warm embrace.

 

“Chanyeol!” He heard Baekhyun gasp out.

 

He felt like crying at this, just seeing him. Seeing him for the first time in a while for it had been a tiring moment of separation. Being so far away from his chosen Alpha, his destined pair. It took everything in him to stay away.

 

“You’re here.” Baekhyun let out.

 

The shorter male pulled away to look at him, to _fully_ look at him and bask in his presence. Chanyeol felt it, the budding feeling of love in his heart, and he was sure that the Alpha also felt the same. With the way Baekhyun’s eyes teared up a little, with the tight grip he has on him. It was evident by the way Baekhyun looked at him as if he was unreal; and the Omega just wanted to kiss the life out of him to prove to him that he was home and that there was nothing else to stop them from being together.

 

It took a moment before the pair were able to collect themselves, they took their time just hugging it out at the front door, with Chanyeol leaning over to give the Alpha more access to his entire self, to make sure that he was real, to let him touch him until his heart was content. Baekhyun did exactly that, looking at his face as if he was memorizing him, the same way he did when Chanyeol left the first time, which somehow made the Omega’s heart tremble for he had hoped that this time, Baekhyun would ask him to stay.

 

But then again- Byun Baekhyun was the most patient Alpha that Chanyeol’s ever encountered. He himself knew that if he woke up one day and said he wanted to find himself again, Baekhyun would accept the decision in a heartbeat. He’s made Baekhyun wait for too long. And Chanyeol knew that this is more than enough waiting for his Alpha. For the both of them.

 

Right now he just wanted to give Baekhyun all of him and never let go.

 

 

 

In this life, besides the primary gender of being male and female, there are the Alpha, Beta and Omega classes, which is widely known as the secondary gender. Life has advanced and coped with the many changed in society; plagues after plagues and as more people died due to incurable diseases, somehow life was able to work around it- now being what it is to this day.

 

Alphas are usually males, with there being a tiny percentage of females being in the group. They are born leaders, and people with great sense of justice. In today’s society, most Alphas are in the government, CEOs, in high-ranking positions of a company. They are the clear line to the return of hierarchy in mankind. 

 

Betas are the middle-men. Neither did they suffer from monthly heats that Omegas suffer from nor do they get into a rut- a sexual urge that most Alphas get on an arranged period of time. Betas are what they call the mind and action of humanity; they are the ‘people of the past’. Betas are reliable in terms of change, of action and rationality. They are the class that are attuned to both Alphas and Omegas without mishaps.

 

Being an Omega is blessing to a lot of people, while female Omegas are treated as light of a home, the male ones are the same—just that they are as rare as diamond in the rough. Omegas are born tiny, and develop into petite, and soft-looking individuals who have the ability to calm tense situations and appease unmated Alphas due to their kind nature. Omegas carry out the duty of bringing life into the world, but are mostly known as lucky charms to people who know them whether as a family or friend.

 

With this new divide, people are more cautious, more selfish yet also kinder. Lands are no longer that far apart from each other. Most country names were abolished, and the exclusive choice of travel is by land. With the North, East, West and South lands becoming one, Earth, though ever more advanced had somehow witnessed itself take a great step back to its past. Wealth became inclusive, while sickness and poverty just kept spreading and spreading.

 

The Great Divide created the clear line between the three Secondary Genders, and it is the present that Chanyeol lives in. The harsh reality he had to survive.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was quietly taking out Chanyeol’s clothes from his luggage in their room when the Omega decided to peek in. They’ve been shyly looking at each other after the long make-out session in the living room, and frankly Chanyeol has been yearning to be in Baekhyun’s hold ever since he arrived.

 

He knew it was the Omega in him that was wanting this so much, but he wasn’t going to deny to himself that he missed his mate dearly.

 

With a cup of hot choco in his hands, the tall male quietly walked into their bedroom. Baekhyun continued putting things away until the taller male sat beside him, making his presence known to the older.

 

Quietly, Chanyeol places his mug to the side, and Baekhyun faces him just the same. It was evident by the Alpha’s expression that he was trying to control himself. Chanyeol had seen that expression on him a lot of times to know.

 

“Are we going to keep smiling at each other from each ends of the room?” Chanyeol asks the male.

 

To this, Baekhyun lets out a chuckle, “if only you knew—“ he says, but Chanyeol decides to be playful with the male, giving him a peck on the lips, short but sweet unlike the hurried lip-lock they shared a couple of hours ago.

 

“Chanyeol you know I’m—“

 

Another kiss.

 

“Don’t.” Chanyeol says and takes the Alpha in for a hug, “don’t make me say it.” He whispers into Baekhyun’s ears, humor hanging in his words.

 

“Don’t mind if you do.” Baekhyun says at the change of the atmosphere.

 

Baekhyun pulls him into a tight embrace, kissing him once, twice, and then they were lying in bed, just filling up on each other, enjoying one another’s presence.

 

“Hey Chan,” Baekhyun mutters against his lips.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I missed you a lot.” He says before he continues kissing Chanyeol square on the lips. The Omega could feel the fondness growing, his heart pounding harder at the Alpha’s words.

 

Lying in bed, the Alpha slowly moves on top of the taller male. Chanyeol allows the latter to kiss him even more, just indulge in each other’s love and enjoy the feeling.

 

Ah home, Chanyeol thinks. _This_ is home.

 

 

 

It wasn’t as if Chanyeol’s family wanted things to be this way in the first place. At the very least, he knew that they loved him and were concerned for his well-being when they sent him away. He was the youngest child, the only son... He knew in his heart that the root of their actions were only because they wanted to keep him safe—but then again maybe Chanyeol had deluded himself into thinking that.

 

As young, Chanyeol saw his parents dote on his older sister more and care about her more; it was too much for a child like him to accept. It was too much for the only Omega in the household to see how the hierarchy is given so much more importance than one’s own blood and flesh. Chanyeol spent most of his time cooped up inside his room than with his family.

 

An influential family like theirs, God only knew what kind of scandal it would be if they made Chanyeol’s existence public.

 

A long bloodline of Alphas producing an Omega for the very first time.

 

Chanyeol could still remember how his father looked at him in dislike whenever he joined them for dinner. The disappointment in his eyes was much too evident, the negative scent of not wanting him around was always fermenting the air just enough for him to get the message. Chanyeol used to be so ignorant of those little things, but the more he saw how they favored his older sister who turned out to be Alpha, the more they made clear that he had no place in that household; in that family.

 

Chanyeols father didn’t like him around, and his mother felt the same. It wasn’t surprising that Minji, despite being a good older sister to him when they were kids, grew up to hate him as well. He only knew it was because he was Omega for it was all they ever talked about when he was around.

 

He was home-schooled as a child, having only one person attend to him in that department. Chanyeol was slow in academics, he had a short attention span, often getting lost inside his own mind trying to decipher the meaning of his existence. He barely talked because he didn’t have anything to talk about, no experience in life, despite not lacking a family.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up to a warm embrace. Skin against skin, Baekhyun held him tightly. The latter was soundly asleep, giving the Omega ample time to admire the man before him.

 

Somehow being with him like this every waking morning was something he’s grown used to. Chanyeol hasn’t said it since he returned, but he too has missed Baekhyun a lot. He missed his gentleness towards him, his voice, his face, his hugs and every little thing in between. It’s funny now thinking about the past. How they grew together and just naturally gravitated around each other. Byun Baekhyun was such a fine piece of work—never leaving Chanyeol on his own. Despite the fact that Chanyeol has resigned himself to a mateless life, Byun Baekhyun came strutting in and claiming his heart for himself.

 

The thought causes the Omega to chuckle, as he held the shorter male’s face in his hand.

 

“You missed me a lot, didn’t you?” Baekhyun mumbles with his eyes closed.

 

How he doesn’t miss the mark surprises Chanyeol all the time, “you were awake the whole time, weren’t you?”

 

Baekhyun smiles before he opens his eyes and finds his gaze, making Chanyeol’s heart melt.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a chuckle and buries himself against his pillow while the other shifts closer. The Alpha kisses Chanyeol’s exposed shoulder, causing the Omega to let out a small huff. Something in the atmosphere shifts completely and the both of them get lost in each other once more.

 

Filling each other with warmth, chasing the heat and feeling the adrenaline rush with each naked touch.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was merely a child when he first heard of the news. He was to leave the main house and be enrolled into a school somewhere very far. It was two nights away from home, the chauffer told him, and barely with any proper goodbyes was the Omega sent off to be on his own.

 

He was brought to the boarding house after multiple stops and hours of silence in the car. Mr Choi had assisted him into the place.

 

Mr Choi was a man who Chanyeol barely spoke to, but most of Chanyeol’s time was spent with him, because he was the assigned driver for him, to take him to places and make sure that nobody found out who he was, whose family he belonged to. Chanyeol understood then that this was it, they were finally getting rid of him for good.

 

“He’ll be here throughout the school year.” Mr Choi told the staff when they were done filling the paperwork, “I’ll come by from time to time to check up on him.” He said.

 

The words surprised Chanyeol, like a flicker of hope—“Chanyeol,” the man said as he beckoned him over, “I want to introduce you properly, come.”

 

And so he did. Very slowly, the Omega rose from where he sat and walked towards the male. From afar Chanyeol saw an unfamiliar gaze from the man, as though he was seeing the real him for the very first time.

 

That day, the man who Chanyeol saw was Choi Siwon, the young man who was introduced to him when he was 4- that young beta who came to work for their family with a warm smile and a kind heart. He was the hyung, the only pillar that Chanyeol’s ever had. He was there with him as the older brother that he was. Realizing this made the Omega feel like he could breathe properly. It was a signal that he didn’t need to suppress himself anymore.

 

When he reached the male, Chanyeol was ushered to stand in front of him. There he came face to face with a stranger.

 

“This is him?” stranger said.

 

“Yeah. Chanyeol. Take care of him for me, will you? He’s like a little brother to me.” Mr Choi said.

 

Chanyeol wanted to turn back and smile at him but he was preoccupied being looked at by the other man.

 

“Chanyeol,” Mr Choi leaned down behind him, gently explaining to him who the male in front of him was, “this is Heechul. He’s one of my childhood friends. Don’t worry, alright? I put in good word for you and they’ll take care of you here.”

 

Chanyeol nodded once to acknowledge his words, still looking up at the other.

 

“Things will change for you from here on out.” Mr Choi said, his voice excited, as though he knew that Chanyeol was glad that he was finally out of that suffocating place, “Things will look up. I promise.”

 

Chanyeol has yet to know back then… How those words rang true.

 

 

 

It’s been a couple of weeks since Chanyeol has returned. After catching up on things and talking a lot, Chanyeol was settling back to the place kindly. Baekhyun hasn’t been able to be away from him that much though, even going so far as taking some time off from work.

 

Baekhyun works as a photographer, being an Alpha has given him freedom to choose a profession that gave him ease for his family is well-off. It was because of Baekhyun that Chanyeol’s reached where he is now, if he was being honest—for Chanyeol had been Baekhyun’s muse since day one. Despite the fact that they never got on well, the fact that Baekhyun was open about his interest in Chanyeol may have been the root that started it all.

 

Getting out of his shell, falling in love… Even yearning for a family.

 

All of it was because of Baekhyun.

 

 

 

Chanyeol had taken to the move well. It only took a couple of weeks until Chanyeol found himself going to the lobby to strike a conversation with Heechul.

 

A Beta full of attitude. At first look he seemed arrogant, but in truth he was filled with humor, and was friendly. In the duration of Chanyeol’s stay, he found a friend in the older male. They’d talk about the boarding house, about the school just behind the main building, for which he later found out that it is the school that he will be attending come the New Year.

 

It was the beginning of Chanyeol’s new life, but even though he found it as something to look forward to, he wasn’t able to express the excitement, nor interest to meeting people or even interacting with them. He was fine on his own, he thought.

 

He’s lived up to then without a friend. He can keep living like that.

 

 

Life isn’t all fun and happy as most people paint it to be. Life is dull, humans are dull no matter their class. The only reason why they find it worth their while is because of the people around them. The people who feed their ego, people who share the same interests and people who like to talk about the same topic with one another.

 

Chanyeol has experienced this at home so he expected it at the campus as well. When the New Year rolled in, the Omega had tried with all his might to isolate himself from others. Striking up conversations was something he avoided most of the time, but Chanyeol couldn’t always run away due to assignments and group works.

 

It’s when he met Park Yoora. A female Beta. She’s the first girl that Chanyeol’s ever known—and she reminded him of his older sister Minji. Chanyeol didn’t take their encounter well with the memory of his older sister looming every single time. But Yoora was a persistent Beta, probably because she came from a blood line of Alphas and Betas alike, she’d share albeit Chanyeol never asked.

 

The both of them were always stuck as partners mostly because Yoora would insist they be paired together. She always look for him during breaks that it didn’t take long until she’s managed to become a dear friend to him. Chanyeol’s first friend. A friendship that continued long enough to make Chanyeol realize that there was more to a family compared to the one he once knew.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was having dinner when Baekhyun came over to scoop him into a hug. The male gives him a kiss on the cheek making the Omega blush. He’s still not used to Baekhyun being that sweet. Touchy yes but not extremely _that_ sweet.

 

They haven’t told their respective families that Chanyeol has returned from the Northern Territory. With Christmas on its way, they were sure that their families would want to gather and catch up come the 25th. So it wasn’t a surprise when Baekhyun sat down beside him holding the phone.

 

“Call your sister.” The Alpha urged.

 

Chanyeol makes a face at this but the Alpha wasn’t having it.

 

“You have no idea how many times they called wondering if you contacted me. I didn’t know you didn’t call them while you were away, Chan.” The male says, “you had them all worried.”

 

Putting down his utensils, the Omega drags out a sigh and takes the phone in his mate’s hands, “I just didn’t want them to think about it.”

 

“But they still did, you see.”

 

“They’ll never not worry about me.” He chortles.

 

Baekhyun smiles, knowing how true this is. “That’s because you’re family.”

 

 

 

Yoora was the first person outside of the family to know him completely. By the time they’d reach the last year of middle school, Chanyeol has formed a bond with the Beta that’s almost similar to family. It didn’t slip past Heechul of course, for the older Beta was his acting guardian while he was there.

 

As years passed, Chanyeol slowly but surely opened up to Yoora and her family. Yoora introduced him to them, and gradually Chanyeol began visiting during the weekends, on important occasions. Soon it was too natural that he was going there during school breaks. They welcomed him with open hearts and treated him like the son they never had. It was only natural that Chanyeol grew to love them like they were his own family.

 

To his surprise, they felt the same way.

 

Chanyeol being an Omega wasn’t the only reason why he was discarded. In the duration of meeting Yoora until they’d gone their separate ways to college, it became evident that Chanyeol was a special case.

 

Shy and timid as he was by nature, the way his height matched most Alphas and how his voice wasn’t as soft nor high-pitched like any other Omega made him a curious case. He knew people were wondering if he was really an Omega—maybe they even wondered if he had a disorder. But he didn’t. He just simply belonged to a family of Alphas that his physical stature had taken the same form.

 

It was embarrassing to say the least. He’d be lying if he said he was fine with it. Not when he’s known what it’s like to have a family. Not when he was given a chance to be a son, to have someone to call father, mother and sister despite the fact that they weren’t related at all.

 

The Park family that Chanyeol began to rely on—they became his strength, the people who looked past the oddness in him. They were the family he wished for. And he got them.

 

 

 

“Chan? Are you alright?” The lights to the comfort room flickered open, and there Chanyeol was, huffing over the toilet with his mouth agape while waiting for another bout of dizziness to overcome him.

 

The Omega held a hand out gesturing to stop the shorter male from coming closer. He didn’t know what he ate that he found himself puking all the food he had previously. It was well past midnight when he felt something odd. He didn’t want to worry Baekhyun but he just had to see him in that situation.

 

“It’s nothing. I must’ve caught a bug…” he puked some more, huffing forward, the Omega held onto his stomach as he let everything out.

 

Baekhyun made his way back to their bedroom only to return with a face towel, running water over it and making sure it was damp enough to wipe the Omega’s mouth with.

 

“Are you feeling pain anywhere?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know…” Chanyeol muttered. “Just around my hips hurt. I feel like I’m swollen but I’m not.”

 

Worried, the Alpha decided to help him up and assist him back to their room. Winter was at its peak, and it wasn’t that hard to catch any illnesses. They’ve stocked up on some meds so Chanyeol knows it’s going to be okay.

 

“Let’s get you to the clinic tomorrow, okay?” The Alpha says, kissing him on the forehead.

 

“Just drop me off. I told you our families are coming over for dinner tomorrow. I think Yoora has an announcement to make since she couldn’t shut her mouth about it the last time I called her.”

 

“Alright.” Baekhyun concedes. He’s always so ready to support Chanyeol’s decisions… Always making it easy for him.

 

“Thanks, Baek.” The Omega says.

 

The both of them lie back down in bed, with Chanyeol holding onto his still irritated stomach. Meanwhile, his mate hugs him from behind, supporting him, letting him lean on him as they fall back to sleep.

 

 

 

Chanyeol moved into the Park family’s household after graduating from middle school. With Mr Choi and Heechul’s approval, the Park family welcomed Chanyeol into their home. Mr Choi was against the idea at first, but Chanyeol was already an adult then, no longer requiring a guardian’s permission to do whatever it is he wanted. By this time, Chanyeol has placed the thoughts about his blood family at the lower shelf, and only kept those close to him in consideration.

 

Chanyeol wanted the older Beta to acknowledge his decision simple because Mr Choi is a big part of his life. It was all thanks to him that Chanyeol has found a place he can belong to. Chanyeol trusted his judgement, just like how the older trusted the Omega’s. So when Chanyeol had excitedly told the Beta about the family who’s been so accepting and so loving of him, it made the Beta realize that bringing Chanyeol to the Southern Territory was the best decision he’s ever made for him.

 

The second-best, was letting Chanyeol choose the course he wanted to take, and which university he wanted to attend.

 

 

Finding one’s mate isn’t how stories always depict it to be. No, they didn’t meet as children and grew up together—and no, they didn’t bump into each other in middle school, looked into each other’s eyes and felt the bond.

 

Chanyeol met Baekhyun in college. Out in the open field where students gathered into groups, recruiting freshmen into their organizations. It was crowded and hard to avoid, and Chanyeol being Chanyeol—he still disliked crowds. He never really managed to get that out of his system.

 

First day was practically a free day for the students. They’re given ample time to find their way around the campus and check out clubs and organizations that they may find interesting. While most of the student body were out mingling with one another, Chanyeol was at the other side of the campus, isolating himself like always.

 

Somehow he thought it would’ve been better if he chose the same university as Yoora, but then again, he had relied on her excessively already. It’d be too much to do that.

 

It was the sounds of the camera shutter going off that caught Chanyeol’s attention. Lost in his own world, there the short male stood, shooting subjects of variety. He hunched and clicked, turned and clicked—looked up, and clicked away. It seemed funny to Chanyeol that he did it all so easily.

 

It was the first encounter. And their next was when Chanyeol found out that the short male had taken a photo of him that day, for it comes up at one of the exhibits months later.

 

‘ ** _A Beautiful Stranger’ – photo by: Byun Baekhyun, year 1- section B._**

 

 

 

Chanyeol threw up again the moment he woke up. It had Baekhyun sick with worry, but the young Omega insisted that it was nothing major. He wasn’t feeling anything out of the sort so he knew that it’s alright to go to the clinic on his own. Baekhyun finds himself giving in despite his pleas. The Omega knew that his mate wouldn’t drag the situation for long, and assured him that he would return as soon as he was done with the check-up. For now, all Baekhyun had to do was trust him like he usually does and get ready because their families were coming to visit.

 

It’s been over 8 months since Chanyeol has last been at home.

 

If he wasn’t stuck at the studio working twice as hard as other Alphas do, Chanyeol was at the neighboring territories, still working.

 

As Baekhyun’s mate, Chanyeol not only had to work twice as hard, but also shut the mouths of every people that spoke ill of them as a pair.

 

And so far in their careers, people have been changing their points of view when it came to Alphas and Omegas who didn’t fit their text-book descriptions.

 

 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t much of a talker in college. Byun Baekhyun was. Wherever Chanyeol went, Byun Baekhyun’s voice echoed like a chime. It always gets louder and louder as if closing in on him.

 

This was how Chanyeol first saw Baekhyun. Loud, hyper-active. He wondered where all the energy came from with such a petite body. Though it didn’t pass Chanyeol’s mind to wonder about the male’s class, it wasn’t something he held on for thought. Byun Baekhyun- no matter what his secondary gender is- was a blabber mouth that Chanyeol wanted to avoid.

 

But he just couldn’t shake him off.

 

Not especially after the photo exhibit, when Chanyeol had seen himself in that big frame with Baekhyun’s name plastered beside it on the wall.

 

 

Chanyeol had wanted to survive college quietly, albeit he wasn’t doing a good job at it since he’d stick out like a sore thumb. Chanyeol remained a curious case for he’s outgrown most Omegas in his class. He was the tallest in their year and was mostly mistaken as an Alpha.

 

Omegas and Betas alike would notice him and occasionally call him out to confess. It wasn’t funny to say the least. Chanyeol appreciated their feelings despite not knowing about him at all. Alphas didn’t really like him for they saw him more of a competition rather than a candidate for a mate.

 

He knew he wasn’t normal since middle school. After the very first general check-up that was conducted back then, Chanyeol was made to understand that he would have to double his efforts should he wish to have his own family.

 

Chanyeol was tall, his height was the average height for Alphas. Because his nature and his physical attributes collided with each other, Chanyeol’s mental health didn’t fare well, and the mistreatment he had to go through as a child was a contributing factor as to why he wasn’t diagnosed far earlier. Chanyeol could have been given professional advice, but because his family chose to hide him, the onset of stress and probably even identity crisis came far too early, affecting his mental and spiritual growth to face difficulties.

 

There wasn’t much they could tell him, just the fact that he didn’t fit the bill of what an Omega was perceived to be. Marriage is probably not even an option because of how his heat was irregular- what more conceiving a child. He wasn’t even sure if he had a womb with the way his body developed.

 

So with a heavy heart, Chanyeol resigned himself to the thought that he would never get a mate. Not with this physical attributes. Definitely not in this life.

 

 

But Byun Baekhyun just had to happen.

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun married straight out of college. After the day they received their diplomas, Baekhyun took Chanyeol by the hand and headed straight to finalize their union.

 

It wasn’t anything grand—it was just as Chanyeol liked it. With their families to witness it, Baekhyun and Chanyeol tied the knot.

 

That blissful day was three years ago.

 

After Baekhyun set up his own studio “Sky Studios”, his career took off like a free bird. Baekhyun has always had an eye for a perfect shot. It was a gift he discovered all on his own and a talent he honed as much as he could. His photos became widely known by junior year.

 

At third year, Baekhyun has had an outstanding portfolio under his name. People always flocked to his pictures during exhibits which made the Omega’s heart swell with pride and joy for his then-lover. The only thing that didn’t sit well with him back then was how Baekhyun always made it a point to include him in his exhibits.

 

For ever since that day in freshman year, Baekhyun has taken photos of him in secret. And Baekhyun made it his mission to show the whole school how delicate an Omega’s heart was no matter their physical appearance.

Life was dull for Park Chanyeol. It’s been dull ever since he was born.

 

All of it was dull.

 

Until Byun Baekhyun.

 

Not only did Baekhyun show the campus, and later, the world that there is more to a person’s physical attributes—he also gave Chanyeol the confidence that he has now.

 

The couple worked privately on their own, just the two of them. They started small at the backyard of their home, photos and much more photos later, Byun Baekhyun was getting calls for bookings and even an offer to exhibit his piling collections.

 

Chanyeol being his model for every photo he posted, unconsciously built a following of his own, that it didn’t take long until his name followed through.

 

Like this, they embraced change. They embraced their difference and made it their voice. What was once a child’s play, just shooting photos casually and putting them up on the web—had turned into something far greater than what they expected.

 

Not only did they make a name for themselves, the odd couple that they were-- they prompted the world to discuss and open up about the difference between Alphas, Betas and Omegas born from pure-blood families and those who weren’t.

 

 _This_ was the spotlight that they needed. A door for people who suffered like Chanyeol and kept in fear or shame.

 

With every photo of Chanyeol that Baekhyun took, people looked with an open mind.

 

It was a small contribution to change in society, but it was a start.

 

 

And above all of that—Chanyeol’s name reached his blood family. Up North where he used to live. In the main house.

 

It was the most unexpected thing to ever happen. They were the last thing on his mind now that he’s married and is planning to start a family of his own. But maybe good things really come at a much later time.

 

Mr Choi was the one who came to pick him up, drove him for two nights and led him in. It was Mr and Mrs Park. Faces he could barely remember.

 

“You’re… Chanyeol?” The old lady spoke. Her face was marred with wrinkles, eyes seemingly soft as though she’s gone through a lot for the last 15 years.

 

She cried that day. She apologized, and expressed her regret for letting him go.

 

Chanyeol didn’t really know what to say at that point, simply because he has grown far too distant from them. They’re practically strangers to him now, but he knew that the bond remained. There was a beat in his heart that ached and wished they’d done this sooner.

 

Mrs Park had asked Chanyeol to stay then. Just for a while. She practically begged him for some time to spend together, and promised that they would fix things though it has been years too late. Mr Park simply nodded along to everything she said.

 

They arranged for the whole family to visit, and for them to get to know Chanyeol. Something he didn’t wish for nor want anymore… He didn’t held any grudges towards them, but it was just too late and unimportant now. He was fine with things the way it was.

 

But Mrs Park still insisted. It was going to be the first and last thing he does for him as his mother, she said. Chanyeol couldn’t help but accept that maybe… This was for the best.

 

 

 

Chanyeol found himself at the same gateway. He was walking alone, with his heart light and feeling much better after the check-up.

 

The nurse had asked him when his last heat was and the Omega hadn’t been able to answer simply because he didn’t know when he’s supposed to expect it. When she asked when his last sexual activity was, only then did she finally give him an answer.

 

The door to their home was left wide open. Chanyeol could hear from outside the ruckus they were making.

 

“Mom, please use the pot-holder!” He heard Baekhyun scold.

 

By the window, Chanyeol could see Yoora and a man beside her. It was Hyoseok, her boyfriend and father of his little niece, Hyorin.

 

When he comes in, Chanyeol is welcomed by hugs and kisses from his in-laws, and his own family. Baekhyun comes last, having just set up the dinner table.

 

“Hey babe,” Baekhyun calls out as he walks over to him. Like always, Chanyeol is pulled into a sweet kiss and is led inside the house. “What’s wrong?” the male asks, “what did the nurse say?”

 

Chanyeol simply stared at Baekhyun’s face and wondered…

 

Would they inherit his eyes?

 

Would they inherit his nose?

 

They’ll probably be loud just like their father…

 

 

“Chan? What’s wrong—why are you crying?” The Alpha bursts, holding him closer. “What did the nurse say?”

 

But Chanyeol simply stood there in tears. His heart was pounding and everything in him felt so light and tingly. It was the first time that he felt that way.

 

“I’m going to the clinic, give me a—“

 

“Baek, no.” He managed, pulling his Alpha back before he could head for the door. “It’s—it’s just…”

 

“What is it, Park Chanyeol you’re freaking us all out!” Yoora bursts in panic.

 

Chanyeol cries even harder, but Baekhyun scoops him into a hug letting him take his time. Not even a second passes when the Omega pulls away, in his hand was a small slip of paper. “I’m just so happy…!” the Omega finally exclaims, “The doctor said I’m three weeks pregnant.”

 

Everyone bursts into cheers at the reveal. Baekhyun of course was the noisiest one out of all of them, kissing him insane and hugging him through it all.

 

And it turns out, that Yoora and Hyoseok were finally engaged! There were two occasions to celebrate, with many more in the future.

 

 

It’s unbelievable to Chanyeol how he has all of this.

 

Because life has always been dull. No matter if one’s an Alpha, Omega or Beta, life is always dull. At least that’s what Chanyeol thought.

 

 

 

Until Baekhyun came to prove him wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
